


Gate of Thrones?

by georgiesmith



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly have no idea. It just popped in my head. </p>
<p>Gotta say, John doesn't look very comfortable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate of Thrones?

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
